The Other Everdeen
by KP Gigglez
Summary: We know what happened to Katniss through out the series but what happened to Prim? This is a series of stories about Prim's life during the books starting from when her father died. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for little Primrose Everdeen. She was seven and life was great! (From her perspective.) She was smart, pretty, and part of a happy family. With a mommy, and daddy, and big sister. Until this day. This horrible day that had not yet turned horrible.

Prim knew something was wrong as soon as the alarms sounded. She was sure her father was ok, but one could always worry, especially in her country. So there she was sitting quietly at her desk waiting for her sister while everything else was in complete bedlam. Finally Katniss arrived and they made their way to the mines, following the crowds. Imediately Katniss began searching for their mother. But Prim being very smart even at the age of seven knew there was a problem when Mommy wasn't looking for her.

It must have been hours! They had found Mommy and were waiting and hoping more then anything that their Daddy, the one who sang like the birds would be next to come out of the dusty old train. She hoped more then anything that she could be the next little girl to run up past the gates to get her daddy. She wanted so bad to be able to show him the art project she had finished earlier and the coal history test she had aced. Oh why couldn't he just hurry up!

Eventually the trains stopped coming and the commotion died down, but where was Daddy? Where was that guy who sang beatiful lullabies and kindly braided her hair every morning? Was he in the forest? She was so curious to where Daddy was that she didn't even notice stumbling home in the cold after Katniss.

This is the little Everdeen's story from her father's death to her's. Please read on.


	2. The Bread

The next few weeks Prim kept asking and asking and asking, "where's Daddy?". Mommy was becoming scary. The only way Katniss could explain it to Prim was that "Mommy is asleep". Prim knew better then that though, and she was scared. During those weeks food was pretty good though. Since nice people had given them more money then they'd ever had for just a month.

But then, the money ran out. Katniss seemed worried, and Prim was always hungery. One day, it seemed as though Katniss wasn't going to come home. Prim was terrified. Daddy was still in the mines (that's what Katniss told her), Mommy was sleeping and whatever Prim did she couldn't get her up! It was really scary, espescially for a 7 year old. Prim was worried that Katniss had just left, and left her to take care of everything. She worriedly went to sleep.

Thankfully when she woke up Katniss was there again. And was that bread she smelled? She hadn't had bread since the first day after Daddy decided to stay and play in the mines. She went downstairs as fast as her weak body would let her. She sqealed with joy as she say the bread. Katniss was scraping off black stuff, but with her hunger, she really didn't care. She gobbled the bread down, and for the first time in days, skipped to school with a full belly.

After school she met Katniss at the usual spot after school, and found her looking at a blond haired boy, Peeta, she thought his name was, oh well she was too excited to go home and finish the bread.

So of course they went home. Prim walks in giggling over how silly Katniss was being, just to please her. They sat, and Katniss finished off her jokes by eating messily. After they had finished off the bread, Katniss took her by the hand and led her to the meadow. They gathered lots and lots of pretty flowers. Katniss called them dandelions. She made them into a yummmy dandelion salad, and for the first time in weeks, the youngest Everdeen was completely full. In the weeks after that Katniss began going into the woods and hunting. From that time on, they usually ate meat.


	3. Prim's Birthday

**Sorry it took so long to update... I need ideas people! Please review and give me some! Plus I was wondering if any of you guys got twists in mind that could happen?**

It was another normal day for Little Prim. She skipped to schooled, learned multiplication, and then she'd skip back home, finish her homework, eat dinner and go to bed. But today was different! She still did all her normal stuff, but today was her Birthday! 

Prim was very excited because today she'd be turning eight! That was a lot of fingers! She was sure that Katniss would do something special for her because well, she was Katniss, her over protective big sister! She may even scrape up some money to by a cup cake or something to share! With Katniss the possibilities were endless!

When Katniss returned though, what was in her arms was not a beautiful cupcake with pink primroses on it, but a little baby goat!

Prim couldn't help from squealing in delight! The little goat looked severely injured, but that just added to the excitement! She KNEW she could help her out! She grabbed her mother and ran to the kitchen where they laid the goat on the table, and began mixing brews and concoctions to try to save the little goat's life.

Thankfully after a whole hour of making medicines and applying them, the little goat was finally OK enough to rest a bit. Prim decided to name her Lady! That night, she and Lady curled up together near the fire and slept. Right before Prim heard Katniss walk to their room, Lady licked her cheek. Prim giggled, and she thought she had even heard Katniss give a light laugh.

Prim knew that that kiss was simply a thank-you for saving her life. From that day on Prim and Lady had been inseperatedable!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update... I need ideas people! Please review and give me some! Plus I was wondering if any of you guys got twists in mind that could happen?**

It was another normal day for Little Prim. She skipped to schooled, learned multiplication, and then she'd skip back home, finish her homework, eat dinner and go to bed. But today was different! She still did all her normal stuff, but today was her Birthday! 

Prim was very excited because today she'd be turning eight! That was a lot of fingers! She was sure that Katniss would do something special for her because well, she was Katniss, her over protective big sister! She may even scrape up some money to by a cup cake or something to share! With Katniss the possibilities were endless!

When Katniss returned though, what was in her arms was not a beautiful cupcake with pink primroses on it, but a little baby goat!

Prim couldn't help from squealing in delight! The little goat looked severely injured, but that just added to the excitement! She KNEW she could help her out! She grabbed her mother and ran to the kitchen where they laid the goat on the table, and began mixing brews and concoctions to try to save the little goat's life.

Thankfully after a whole hour of making medicines and applying them, the little goat was finally OK enough to rest a bit. Prim decided to name her Lady! That night, she and Lady curled up together near the fire and slept. Right before Prim heard Katniss walk to their room, Lady licked her cheek. Prim giggled, and she thought she had even heard Katniss give a light laugh.

Prim knew that that kiss was simply a thank-you for saving her life. From that day on Prim and Lady had been inseperatedable!


End file.
